Finding Home
by Immortal Vows
Summary: I was young. I was a maid. I wish for a lot of things. I wish for Mom. I wished Kiba and I had a second chance at a relationship. I wish Garra would open up. But the thing I yearned for maybe the most? I wanted to give myself to Sasuke, but I just can't.
1. Born For This

**Read and review!**

**-Immortal Vows**

* * *

"Un jour, alors que le monde est bon, nous nous reverrons. One day, while the world is good, we'll meet again."

I held onto her skirt with my little fists. "Mommy, Mommy! I love you Mom. "Tears were pouring down my face. "Maman, Maman! Je t'aime Maman."

She bent over and hugged me. We were both crying. "Oh Sakura, do not forget me. Oh Sakura, ne m'oublie pas."

I held onto her tighter. "No, I will never forget you mom. I promise I will never forget!" The conductor was calling everybody aboard. I had to board the train but I didn't want to leave her. "Non, je ne vous oublierai jamais maman. Je promets que je n'oublierai jamais!"

I was pulled away by Auntie. I was reaching out for Mom. Once I got inside I went to the nearest window and banged on it. "Mama, Mama! I am never going to forget you! I promise, I promise! Maman, Maman! Je ne vais jamais vous oublier! Je vous promets, je le promets!"

I knew she couldn't hear me. I couldn't hear what she was screaming but I knew it was good.

That was the last time I ever saw Mom. I was nine years old. I didn't know why we had to split but we did. I left with Auntie while she stayed behind in France. She never did explain to me or write to me but I always thought it was better this way.

I was leaning against the window, listening to my CD player. Auntie was knitting a scarf. We were on a train in a foreign country. I didn't think I would ever set foot in this continent but I did. I was officially in America and an American. The process was long. All those papers and interviews were tiring.

Auntie and I moved around a lot. We used to live in Europe. I liked it there. We were mostly maids or extra hands in castles and mansions. Some people were nice, others were cruel.

"Sakura, once we get there take a shower, do your hair, and wear your best dress." reminded Auntie.

"Oui," I agreed.

Auntie hit me on the head with a newspaper. "How many times do I have to tell you? Stop speaking French and speak English. You're in America now."

"Yes Auntie."

She rolled her eyes. "Do you remember what I talked about with you?"

I nodded. "Yes, I remember everything."

"Good, there should be no problems." She relaxed in her seat.

I never questioned Auntie. I always believed her decisions were right. Mom did left me in her care. Auntie must be a good person.

"Sakura, instead of listening to your CD player, practice your vocabulary and pronunciation."

I put away the CD player before she had a chance to break it and took out my dictionary. "Hello, my name is Sakura Haruno…"

Once we arrived outside the home I was nervous. It was always nerve-wrecking to meet new families. It was fun at the same time. I loved observing their habits- good and bad. Through a person's stuff you can kind of predict their personality.

"Hurry up Sakura." snapped Auntie.

I pulled my suitcase out of the taxi. I didn't have a lot of clothes or belongings. Auntie told me having too much stuff was bad. She was right. It didn't take me forever to pack and go when Auntie decided.

Auntie rang the doorbell. I combed my shoulder length pink hair. I fixed my green sweater that matched with my green eyes. I took several breaths. Auntie combed her black hair. She had pink hair but she dyed it black because she thought it looked ridiculous. I hoped she didn't think I would dye my hair anytime soon.

The door was opened by a petite lady. She had black hair that looked blue with onyx eyes. Basically she was pretty.

"Hello, you must be Victoria and Sakura." smiled the lady. "My name is Mikoto Uchiha."

Auntie shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you ma'am. This is my niece, Sakura."

I smiled. Then I shook her hand. "I'm pleased to meet you ma'am. May I call you Madame Uchiha?"

Mikoto blushed. "Yes, Madame Uchiha will be fine." She held the hand I shook. "You're charming with your pink hair."

Auntie grinned. "She has that effect on people. Many employers like that about her."

Mikoto stepped out of the doorway. "Please come in. My sons are not present at the moment but my husband is in the dining room. Take a seat and we'll talk more."

Auntie and I nodded. I haven't been a maid at a lot of houses but this one was different. It was a feeling.

Inside the walls was beige. The couches were chocolate. The curtains were tan but had gold in them. Basically the house was different shades of brown and a one color of red.

"Your house is marvelous Madame Uchiha." I complimented.

She blushed again. "Thank you for your appreciation. I tried my best designing it."

When we reached the table Monsieur Uchiha was reading. Madame Uchiha placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up. He didn't seem surprised. "Hello, my name is Fugaku."

Auntie shook his hand. "My name is Victoria. This is my niece."

I shook his hand. "My name is Sakura. May I call you Monsieur Uchiha?"

He was shocked. "Yes, you may refer to me as Monsieur Uchiha."

Madame Uchiha poked her husband. "Don't you think she's charming?"

Monsieur Uchiha nodded. "She's very charming."

I sat down after Auntie was seated. My cheeks were slightly hot. Wherever I go people call me charming. Even if I didn't try to be charming I would still charm them. Maybe it was my pink hair.

"We would like to talk about a few rules." began Monsieur Uchiha.

"The number one rule is to never steal of course. Don't talk to people about what goes on in the Uchiha household." said Madame Uchiha. "I hope you know you are also the chef. I'm too busy to cook."

That wouldn't be a problem for neither of us. We've cooked for other households many times.

"You'll be living in the basement. I won't charge for rent. You'll receive your paychecks on the 18 of every month and on the last day of every month. For buying groceries or any cleaning supplies you'll use this card."

Monsieur Uchiha gave Auntie a black card. Auntie placed it in her wallet.

"Sakura you'll be going to school."

Auntie and I did enroll me in school. It would start in September. I was nervous. I didn't go to school in Europe. Auntie would give me lessons every night.

Madame Uchiha raised her eyebrow. "Yes, by the looks of it you'll be in the same grade as my youngest son."

I nodded. I was young. I was only seventeen years old. How old would her son be? Would he talk to me?

"That's all I could think of for now. You can drop off your stuff in the basement and I'll give you a tour of my home."

Auntie and I got up and followed Madame Uchiha to the door which led to the basement. She didn't come down with us. We bowed before we left as a sign of courtesy.

In the basement it wasn't as horrible as I imagined it would be. The walls were painted brown. There were two beds and a dresser. A small radio was giving to us. It was cozy.

We walked up the stairs to find Madame Uchiha waiting for us. She was grinning.

"I know there is no bathroom down there. You can use the guest bathroom upstairs." said Madame Uchiha.

We walked upstairs to find five doors.

"The one down the hall is my bedroom that I share with my husband. The one on the opposite side is my youngest one's room. The one in the middle is my first son's room. The two doors are guest bedrooms. Every bedroom has their bathroom."

I went over the arrangements of the rooms in my head. It was a lot of rooms to clean. Still, I've been to bigger houses. It's no big deal.

"My husband and I are going out. Dinner should be ready by seven. Goodbye dears, I'll see you later."

Monsieur and Madame Uchiha left in a hurry. Once they left I let out a big breath. They were kind of making me feel nervous.

"Sakura, always remember you're a maid. Don't become too attach to this family like you did last time." chided Auntie

I shook my head. "It won't be like last time."

"I can't make up a schedule because I don't know theirs. Expect one at the end of the week."

I slouched in my chair. "I don't want to go to school in America."

Auntie took out a few spices. "Have a look in the rooms, I know you like doing that."

I smiled and ran back upstairs. I went into the middle bedroom first. Inside it was plain. It had a bookshelf and a desk. This person was neat. It had dust on some things.

I got out of that room and made a mental note to tell Auntie. She would be happy that I was observing.

I went to the master bedroom. Inside they were also neat- the same as the middle room. They were dusty too. I shook my head. Why did they need us?

I skipped the two bedrooms and went in the younger son's. This bedroom was more interesting. The others weren't as attention grabbing. This room was a room I would want to examine.

I walked further in the room. The walls were painted navy. The sheets on the bed were black satin. The furniture was black. The room was dark.

I wiped my fingers on the desk. There was no dusk on the desk. I was shocked. There was a bookshelf. I wiped my finger on the surface again. No dusk was in this room.

I was ready to leave when I heard footsteps. I froze. Who was it? Was it Madame Uchiha? What would she say? I didn't really start until tomorrow.

The door opened and I was already behind it. When the door opened I was faced with a man. Well, I considered him a man but Auntie would consider him as a boy.

"I don't remember sleeping with you." said the son.

I blushed. "No, I'm the new maid."

He stepped closer. "Do you have a name?"

I outstretched my hand. "My name is Sakura."

He smirked. "You have a cute French accent."

I blushed even more. Madame Uchiha didn't say anything about my accent. "Thank you."

He pulled off his tie and tossed it on the floor. "My name is Sasuke. Hope you don't have to clean my room."

I picked up his tie. "Why?"

"You'll be disgusted."

I shrugged. "It doesn't seem disgusting to me."

Sasuke closed the door behind us. He pushed me against the wall. My body was completely flushed with his. I was embarrassed. He was enjoying this.

His nose moved across my neck. "I think I'll enjoy you as my maid. It'll be fun."

Then Auntie began calling my name. I tried to move but he wouldn't let me. "Excuse me sir-"

"Call me Sasuke." demanded Sasuke

"Sasuke, I need to go." I slipped out of his arms. He didn't make an attempt to get me. I slid out of the door and bolted downstairs.

"Sakura, I've been calling you." snarled Auntie

I bowed my head. "I'm sorry."

"Take a shower and get ready for dinner. Wear something nice for the dinner."

I nodded. I headed downstairs to the basement. I opened my suitcase and took out my towel, soap, shampoo, and conditioner. I picked out my silver dress. It was a gift. I knew it was expensive.

Upstairs I chose the bathroom that was the farthest from Sasuke's room. I didn't want to see him.

In the shower I thought about the last home I worked at. It was a house in Luxembourg. The family was gracious. It was the son that left an impression on me.

I frowned and blinked to stop myself from crying. The time I spent there was the best time of my life. I wished I didn't have to go but Auntie said it was necessary. Even though Auntie didn't speak about the incident, I knew she loved that house.

I hugged myself. His name was Kiba. He was nice. At first I ignored him. Time passed and I found myself talking to him. Along the way I fell in love. He would always tell me that he loves me. He promised me that we would get married once he finished his education.

One day nobody was home. It was only Kiba and I. It was innocent kissing and touching but it turned into so much more. I didn't mind because I loved Kiba. I wanted to show him how much I loved him.

It was wrong. I was over-stepping the boundaries of being his maid. We didn't care. I fell asleep in his arms. I should've left but I was comfortable. I woke up to screams. Kiba's mom was screaming and pointing at us.

Auntie walked in and almost had a heart attack. She tried to soothe Kiba's mom but it didn't work. Auntie and I fled during the night. She never said anything about it. I didn't get a chance to tell Kiba goodbye.

I rinsed the conditioner out of my hair. It was should be close to seven. I have to hurry up and help Auntie set up the table. We have to set a good impression on the Uchihas.

I left the bathroom wrapped in my white towel. I almost made it when Sasuke appeared. He smirked and walked in my direction. I stepped back but my back hit the wall.

"This is a site I'll enjoy seeing." admitted Sasuke.

I closed my eyes. "May I go Sasuke? I have to prepare the table for dinner."

"You can leave. I need payment before you do."

He stared at me. I didn't know what to do. I knew what he wanted but I didn't want to give it to him.

"Put it on my tab." I said

I brushed past him. He was getting me upset. I don't like being upset. I try not to be upset. No matter what I didn't let things bother me. I certainly won't Sasuke Uchiha get under my skin.

At least, that's what I told myself.

* * *

**Read and review!**

**-Immortal Vows**


	2. Fall For Your Type

**Read and review!**

**-Immortal Vows**

* * *

The first weeks were alright. Auntie cleans Sasuke and Madame Uchiha's room. I cleaned Itachi's room. Every time Auntie left Sasuke's room she would mumble.

I was dusting Itachi's bookshelf. Madame Uchiha bought us uniforms. Since she figured we were from France, she bought French maid outfits. My jaw almost dropped when I saw them. They were black and white. They were full of lace and ruffles. When I tried it on it was really short. Madame Uchiha took pictures of us in them.

It didn't take long for me to clean the room or his bathroom. The Uchihas were kind of neat. I didn't see the need to hire maids.

I was in the dining room when the front door opened. Inside came two people. One person was Sasuke and the other one was unidentified. He had cerulean eyes and blond hair. His lips were curved into a smile.

"Hello," I greeted. I remember I was in my uniform. "Don't mind me, I'm just the maid."

He shook his head. "Hi, I'm Naruto." He flashed me this smile. I blushed. He was cute.

"Don't flirt with my maid." said Sasuke.

Naruto wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Aww, come on Sasuke! She doesn't mind. Do you Sakura?"

"I don't mind." I agreed. "He doesn't bother me."

Sasuke stepped closer. He was taller than me so he looked down. His eyes were warning me. They told me to not disagree with him.

"I think I'll talk to her." added Naruto. "You can't tell me who to talk to."

Auntie walked by at that moment. She stopped and said hello then left. Oh, I would be in trouble. I'm going to get it later.

"Oh, je suis dans la merde." I sighed.

Naruto and Sasuke were dumb-founded. I forgot and let the French slip out. Damn, I have to control that.

"I'm sorry. It slips out sometimes. I'll learn how to control it." I rushed.

Naruto started laughing. I was embarrassed. I bowed my head. It wasn't that funny. Heck, I didn't find it funny at all.

"Leave her alone. You're giving me a headache. Go home." snapped Sasuke.

Naruto waved his hands. "I'm sorry. I won't-"

"Get the fuck out."

My eyes widened. Sasuke's voice was full of venom. Naruto frowned and headed to the door. I didn't wave or say goodbye. His laughter stabbed me in my heart.

Once Naruto left Sasuke was walking away. I didn't want him to leave. I didn't know why. It's my fault he kicked Naruto out. He did it because I was uncomfortable. Sasuke... was considerate?

"Sasuke, wait up."

Sasuke stopped and turned around. "What is it?"

"I-I wanted to say thanks. I know you didn't want to kick out your friend." I looked at my feet. They were in pain because of the booties I decided to wear.

Sasuke closed the distance between us. "No, he was giving me a headache."

I blushed. "Oh, I'll get you some aspirin."

Sasuke nodded. He placed his finger under my chin and lifted my head. "Bring it to my room dear." He pecked me on the lips.

He left without looking back. I stood was shocked. Sasuke just kissed me as if I was his wife. He called me dear. And I didn't care what he said; he kicked Naruto out of the house for me.

Sasuke Uchiha... might have some feelings for me.

I laughed at that idea.

Sasuke Uchiha was playing with me.

I nodded. That seemed plausible. He acted like the type. I would take him as the type.

I touched my lips. Why was I thinking about the kiss? Why couldn't I stop thinking about it? Why did... I like it?

"SAKURA!"

I yelped. I forgot about Sasuke's aspirin. He would be angry. I strutted to the kitchen and checked Madame Uchiha's cabinet. She had all kinds of medicine in here because she was a doctor.

"Aspirin..." I whispered.

I smiled when my hand touched the aspirin.

"SAKURA!"

I closed the cabinet. I took the aspirin and set it on a napkin. I poured a glass of water. I set those things on a silver tray. Sasuke would be furious. He has a bad headache. That would make it worse.

I walked upstairs with caution. The heels weren't helping. I tried to go faster but the water was threatening to spill. So I had to take my sweet time.

I made it in front of Sasuke's door. I pushed it open with my butt. Sasuke was glaring at me. I pretended I didn't see him. He crossed his arm over his chest. His chest was bare. He had no shirt on. So I saw all those muscles and abs. He was fit. Not a sign of fat anywhere on that chest.

Sasuke was attractive. He had spiky black hair that had a tint of blue to them. He was tall and lean but muscular. He was pale but not a sickly pale. All in all, Sasuke was something good to look at. He was something I didn't want to look at.

"Here's your aspirin." I set the tray down on his nightstand.

"What took you so long?" asked Sasuke.

I rubbed the back of my head. "I kind of forgot about bringing you aspirin."

He swallowed the pill and drank all of the water in the cup. "I could have died."

I bowed my head. "I'm sorry."

Sasuke smiled. His smile was evil. It was an evil smile. "I can find a way for you to make it up to me. I'll collect what you owed on your 'tab'."

I gasped. "No, place it on my tab." I started backing up. There was no way I would pay what I owe on my tab. I would just keep on adding stuff to it. Didn't he get that?

He pulled me to him. "No, I'll collect. You have interest too." He pulled me until I was in his lap. "Plus, this maid outfit is turning me on sweetheart."

Now I was straddling Sasuke Uchiha in his bed. He liked the position. I didn't like it. It was unprofessional to have your maid in bed with you. I learned that the hard way. We would get caught. I could get fired. A lot of bad things could happen.

"I don't usually do this. I like being on top but with you, I don't mind." whispered Sasuke.

He kissed me. Not the peck he gave me downstairs. No, this kiss was full of something more. It was full of something I knew too well.

So, I didn't know what came over me. I found myself kissing Sasuke back. He had his hands on my hips. My arms wrapped themselves around his neck. His tongue was in my mouth. I did something that Kiba would say he hates. I always did it when we were making out.

I passed my tongue over his teeth. Kiba hated when I did that. I blushed when I did it.

"I liked that." murmured Sasuke.

My heart skipped a beat. Sasuke liked it. He didn't hate it unlike Kiba. Huh, some men have different tastes. Oh well, I wouldn't get rid of that soon.

Sasuke's hand was pulling down my zipper. He kissed my neck. My fingers were entwined with his hair. I was pulling him towards me. I bit back a moan. I was hot. I wanted him to hurry up. Just when I thought Sasuke would strip me, a voice called.

"Sasuke, can I come in?"

I froze and so did Sasuke. He let out a sigh and placed his head on my chest. "I'm cock-blocked by my own brother."

I got out of his lap and zipped up my dress. I was dazed. What just happened? Why was I making-out with Sasuke in his bed? Why didn't I stop him? Why did I like it? Why did I want more? Why did I allow him to get more? Why was I sad that Itachi interrupted us?

I shook my head. This was bad. I did a very bad thing. This should have never gone this far or even started. This can never happen again. This time I won't screw up.

"Come in Itachi." mumbled Sasuke.

Itachi opened the door. Sasuke's countenance was full of murder. I pulled down my uniform. There was silence.

"Hello," I smiled.

Itachi smirked and kissed my hand. "Good evening beautiful."

I blushed. "Thank you."

I glanced to my left. Sasuke's eyes were unreadable. I thought it was but then I saw a brief passing emotion. Was it anger? Or was it jealously?

"What the fuck do you want?" wondered Sasuke.

Itachi turned to face him but he didn't let go of my hand. "I was looking for Sakura actually. I had to see her. Is that a problem brother?"

Sasuke glared at him. "No, it's not a problem."

Itachi grinned. He liked getting Sasuke angry. I noticed that during my first week here. "Remember, Sakura is not only here for you."

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest. Itachi kissed my cheek this time before leaving. My cheeks were red. These Uchiha brothers were driving me insane.

"Asshole just wanted to be a cock-blocker."

Itachi purposely left the room door opened. I was about to walk out. That's when Sasuke's fingertips touched mine.

"I don't get a kiss like Itachi?" teased Sasuke.

I exhaled. I bent over. One quick peck wouldn't hurt right? I pecked him on the lips. He pulled me for another one. I couldn't lie. I liked his kisses.

"No one is allowed to kiss you on the lips. Only I can do that." said Sasuke sternly.

I nodded before turning away...wait. Did I just agree to a command Sasuke gave me? Did I grant him the abilities to rule over my body?

Yes, I did.

Why didn't I mind? I should mind but I didn't. Deep down inside, I liked it. I smiled and shook my head. Sakura, you're a mess.

"So, I see you're getting cozy with Sasuke." mentioned Auntie.

I almost had a heart-attack. "No, I'm not getting comfortable with him. I just gave him an aspirin because he had a headache."

Auntie sighed. "Ok, I believe you for now. Don't give me a reason not to."

(-)

Next afternoon Auntie went to the market. I cleaned all my rooms. I do this in emergencies or if I'm bored. So since I was done I changed into a dress. It was one of my favorites.

I was in the kitchen tracing a pattern on the table. That's when Sasuke came in. He was wearing black cargos with a navy blue shirt. I saw him but didn't say anything. He saw me and leaned against the fridge. Was I supposed to say something?

"Sakura, come here." commanded Sasuke.

I waved him off. "Put it on my tab."

"No, come here now."

I continued to wave him off. I was focused on my finger tracing an invisible pattern. I didn't see when he came behind me. All I felt was his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Are you ignoring me?" whispered Sasuke. He passed his nose over my neck. "I don't like it when you're mad at me. You're special. I don't do this with girls." He kissed my neck. I leaned back. I felt his smile against my skin. "I like your cooperation."

"We're going to get in trouble. Auntie might walk in on us," I moaned. His lips were working magic on my neck but this time I was in control. I got away from him.

"Sakura, don't walk away from me." Sasuke tried to get me but I moved. I went downstairs to the basement and closed the doors behind me.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled.

"Open the fucking door." commanded Sasuke.

I hesitated. "What do you want with me?"

"I want to take you out."

I touched the door. "Are you serious?"

Sasuke jiggled the knob. "We're home alone. I guess I should take you out. Afterwards we can go to the beach because my friends are having a bonfire. You're close to my age. I thought maybe I'll show you a good time."

I held the doorknob. "Are you lying to me?"

"No, I'm being a hundred percent honest."

I unlocked the door and took a step back. Sasuke opened the door quickly. He kissed me softly.

"Let's go shopping first." said Sasuke as he pulled my hand. I stiffened. I didn't have any money now to spend on shopping.

"Umm...Sasuke, I can't go shopping." I said deadpanned.

Sasuke tugged my arm. "I'll pay for everything. Let's go. The bonfire starts at nine p.m. at the beach. I want to make it there at least at a reasonable time. Then, we have to get back in time for dinner."

I should say no. I should've nicely declined his invitation. "Ok, let me write a note for Auntie. She'll be worried if I leave without any indication to where I am."

I took out a piece of paper and pen. I was writing a small note for Auntie when Sasuke stood behind me.

"Your calligraphy is amazing." noticed Sasuke.

I smiled. "Thank you."

"You should mention that I am with you."

I thought about it. "You're right. It would be better if I mentioned I was with you." In my head, I knew it wasn't better. I was going out with Sasuke? Auntie would beat my ass but this is an opportunity. It was a chance to see America.

"You're going to have fun."

(-)

Sasuke and I arrived in a shop. He did all of his shopping already. I was taking a look at dresses. Since we were going to the beach, I decided a short dress is good.

I had in my hand a boyfriend shirt dress. It was sexy in its own way. I loved it. It was wonderful. Sasuke didn't offer any opinion on it.

The dressing room we went to was huge. We had our own little section. Sasuke sat outside by the mirrors. I went into a stall.

When I went outside with the dress, I saw a change in Sasuke's eyes. He seemed interested in what I was trying on now.

"Do you like it?" I asked.

He nodded. "It looks sexy on you. Too sexy, you're not going in that."

I pushed him playfully. "No, I like it. It's going to look great. I want to look nice for your friends."

Sasuke glanced at the dress. "They're going to try and touch you. Now, you need a swimsuit. Do you want me to get one?"

I blushed and covered my face. "Yes, get an extra small please."

Sasuke squeezed my arm. "You're skinny and short."

I was offended. "I'm not that skinny or short. You're just taller and bigger. I'm perfectly sized."

Sasuke smirked. "You're the perfect size for me."

He got up and went back out to look for a swimsuit. I hugged myself. Sasuke said I was the perfect size for him. What does that mean? Do I belong to him? Is he teasing me? That boy is driving me crazy.

"Ce garçon me rend fou." I muttered.

"Is that French for you're having a good time?" wondered Sasuke. He handed me the swimsuits he picked out. It was a bunch.

"Yeah," I lied. "That was an excellent translation Sasuke."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Go try on the swimsuits."

I held them up. "They're a lot for one night."

"No, I want to see all of them on you. Then we're going to buy all of them. You can't wear the white one though. That's for a special occasion I have in mind."

I pouted. The white one was the best choice. "The white one is nice. It's my favorite one."

Sasuke grinned. "It's my favorite one too."

I went in the changing room and changed into a swimsuit. Sasuke's choices were good. I had a little runway show for him. I picked the coral plaid one to wear with the coral boyfriend shirt. He bought everything and a hat at the last minute. I couldn't lie. I had a great time...

And the perfect end to my day at the mall?

...Sasuke held my hand...the whole time…

(-)

I went home with Sasuke. Auntie was preparing dinner. Sasuke headed to his room while I went to the kitchen with my bags.

Auntie cleared her throat. "I can't leave you alone. Every time I do, some boy tries to sweep you off your feet."

Is that such a bad thing? I stared at the tiles on the floor. "He's taking me out tonight."

Auntie was stirring the soup. "Will you come back tonight?"

"Yes, I'm coming home."

Auntie began twirling a wooden spoon. "Oh, where are you going? To a hotel?" She came closer. "You're going to make it like last time."

I waved my hands. "No, it won't be like last time." Actually, it's beginning to get worse.

"Oh ok," I touched my chest and sighed in relief. What I didn't see was Auntie. The wooden spoon hit my back with such a force, causing me to fall on the floor.

"Stop falling for employers! Just stop it Sakura, it won't happen again!" yelled Auntie.

My eyes were watery. The tears were falling over one by one. "I'm sorry Auntie."

Auntie went back to stirring the soup. "You're so pretty. You even cry pretty. You remind me of your mother."

I wiped my eyes but I couldn't cease the tears. I missed Mom. I always thought about her before I went to sleep and in the morning. Her soft pink hair and sparkling blue eyes were enchanting. She walked with grace. She was loving and caring. She was amazing but I was only with her for a few years. I can easily say those were the best years of my life.

Sasuke walked in the kitchen. I ignored him. When he left the kitchen that's when I followed him. "I can't go with you tonight. I'm so sorry." I sobbed.

He smirked. "I figured that out already. It's ok."

I shook my head. "It's not okay. I ruined our plans."

He slipped entwined his fingers with mine. "I don't mind. We'll do something else." He kissed my head. "Stop crying Sakura, I don't like it."

I breathed in slowly. "Ok Sasuke." At this moment when I looked into Sasuke's eyes, I saw something special. He made me feel special. I didn't want to leave.

And whatever this thing we have, I don't want to let go of it.

* * *

**Read and review!**

**-Immortal Vows**


	3. Never Let You Go

**I haven't written these notes in a long time. Any questions, I'll be glad to answer. I love my readers and my reviewers. **

**-Immortal Vows**

* * *

Months flew by. I didn't know how to describe them. Sasuke was sweet to me. He treated me nice. We never went out but we often stayed in the backyard and talked about life. We kissed a few times. That worried me eventually. What were we? Were we a couple or just friends with unknown boundary lines? I didn't ask. From what my heart told me, the latter was out of the question.

Enough months passed by and that today is my first day of school. I was going to the same school as Sasuke. That made me excited. I couldn't wait to meet the rest of his friends.

"Sakura, you should be on your way to school." scolded Auntie.

I was sitting down on the kitchen stool. "I'm waiting for Sasuke. He should be heading downstairs right now." I bit my apple. "I don't think he'll be late on the first day of school."

Madame Uchiha passed by in her scrubs. "Sasuke is already at school honey. He left early this morning." She smiled weakly. "I'm sorry."

I almost choked on an apple. "I'm going to be late." Before I left I kissed Auntie on the cheek and bowed to Madame Uchiha. "Good-bye!"

I grabbed my colorful messenger bag and headed out the door. I couldn't believe that Sasuke left without me. I know we didn't plan on leaving together but I kind of expected us to go together. Didn't that make sense?

I was walking outside when I realized I forgot where the school was. I slapped my forehead. Not only am I lost, I'm lost in America. I didn't have a map or a phone. I walked back inside the same time Madame Uchiha was coming.

"I'll take you to school today Sakura." said Madame Uchiha.

I bowed. "Thank you very much Madame Uchiha! I'm sorry! It won't happen again."

She smiled. "No, I don't mind. It'll be nice to have company on the way there. You'll be late though."

I frowned. "It's not good to be late on the first day."

I followed Madame Uchiha and we rode in her car. I was staring outside the window.

"Do you like working for me?" asked Madame Uchiha.

I smiled. "Yes, I enjoy working for you."

She focused on the road. "That's nice. I'm glad you're comfortable and efficient. My family has taken a liking to you and your aunt."

"We've taken a liking to your family too."

She grinned. "Are you and Sasuke becoming close?"

I froze. Usually when Sasuke and I are together nobody would be at home or Auntie is taking a nap. "Well, we talk."

"What do you guys talk about?"

I faked a smile. "My life in Europe and his hobbies are usually topics." That was a tiny lie. I told Sasuke I was from Europe. We didn't get into deal. Sasuke didn't get into details about his hobbies. We did talk about life. During the times we got quiet, we just lived. We sat on those swing bench thingies. He would hold my hand. I would place my head on his shoulders. He would kiss me neck and shoulders. They were soft kisses.

I flushed. Madame Uchiha's eyebrow rose. I pretended not to see her looking at me. I glanced outside to see a big building full of kids outside. This must be it. This must be school! Madame Uchiha halted to a complete stop. I was bubbling with excitement and nervousness. The building was huge and painted white. Some kids were hanging out by the entrance.

"Um Sakura, I suggest you go straight inside." suggested Madame Uchiha.

I nodded. "Thank you so much!"

I hopped out of the car with my messenger bag. I had to control myself from running up the stairs. Madame Uchiha drove off after I waved. Before I entered the building somebody blocked my way. My smile flipped upside down. This guy had short red hair with these magic mint colored eyes. He was almost my height. His friends were laughing and yelling incoherently.

"Hey new girl," mocked the boy. "My name is Gaara."

I stuck out my hand. "Hello, my name is Sakura. I'm pleased to meet you! It's my first day here."

He scanned me up and down. "I noticed that right off the bat. Hey, come with me to the back. I'll show you around."

Something in my stomach told me to split. "I can figure it out myself. I don't need the help. Thanks for offering Gaara."

I tried to slip past him but that's when he grabbed my wrist. His grip on my wrist was tight. It was painful. I was tried to get away but he was stronger than me. "Let go of me! Lâchez-moi! Laisser aller me!" I didn't want to cry but I was close to it. This guy wouldn't let me go. His friends seem to be enjoying this. I didn't like it at all. Does this happen every day at school?

"Gaara, let her go." commanded a voice.

I looked up at my savior. It was a boy with long chocolate hair and the color of his eyes were isabelline. He was tall and emotionless. I didn't care who he was but he made Gaara let go of me. As soon as he did I ran begin the boy whose name I didn't know.

"Neji, always ruining my fun." spat Gaara.

I touched my lips. His name was Neji. This Neji was my savior in my time of need. I call him a hero in my book. As soon as he turned around I trailed him.

"My name is Neji Hyuga." greeted Neji.

"Sakura, my name is Sakura Haruno." I mumbled.

I was upset. It was my first day and it didn't start off as I planned. TV made high school seemed fun. Now I know it is a lie. What else is a lie?

"This is the office. I'm heading back to class now."

I nodded. "Thank you."

He left down the hall as I opened the door. Inside there was a sweet lady. Her aura was bright. I trusted her.

"My name is Sakura…"

After a lengthy talk with the secretary I made it to my first period classroom. I opened the door slowly. The teacher was sitting at his desk reading an orange book. Once he saw me he placed the book on his desk. I closed the door behind me quietly. I could feel it. I could feel the piercing stares at my back. I ignored it and made my way to the teacher and gave him my note.

"Ah, you are a new student. Welcome Sakura Haruno. My name is Mr. Hakate. Please take a seat next to Ten-Ten. Ten-Ten, please raised your hand." said Mr. Hakate. "And here is your textbook."

I turned and met gazes from everybody. I saw people whispering and pointing at me. What was I wearing? I wore a red and white striped sweater, dark blue jeans, and grey vans. I wasn't good enough? Did I have something in my hair?

I walked all the way to the back where I saw a hand raised. Girls were scoffing and boys were whistling. I hurried down the aisle and sat down. I placed my textbook on the desk. I peeked at her page and flipped to it. All we had to do was read. That was easy. If I didn't understand it I would translate it in French.

"Hey,"

I gave her a small wave. "Hey,"

She leaned in closer. She didn't say anything. She was inspecting me. I blushed. Why does everyone keep on examining me as if I am a piece of meat? I'm a human being. I deserved more dignity.

"The boys are going to love you." murmured Ten-Ten.

I politely disregarded her comment. I tried to read the book but the classroom was noisy. That's when I gave up. I closed the book and stared outside the window. That's when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"For my partner, you're not a very good partner." complained Ten-Ten.

I shrugged. "I'm sorry. What do you want to talk about?"

"Trust me, be my friend Sakura. You don't want to be friends with Ino. She's a bobble-head doll."

I opened my eyes. "She is a talking bobble-head?"

Ten-Ten laughed. Everybody in the classroom looked in our direction. "You have a good sense of humor. I like you already."

I beamed. This would be my first friend in school! She was pretty. Her dark brown hair in buns and eyes were warm. I could see myself being friends with her. She doesn't seem like a bad person at all. "Thanks."

She tapped a shoulder in front of her. "Hinata, talk to Sakura with me."

This girl was breath-taking. She was like a doll. Her long midnight blue hair and the same eyes as that guy I met earlier…Neji! She has the same color eyes as Neji.

"Hey, are you Neji's sister?" I wondered.

Ten-Ten stiffened. I could see bringing up his name was not a good idea. Hinata didn't mind. She only shook her head. I began rubbing my wrist. It had a purplish bruise on it. Dang, Garra's grip on me was strong.

"Holy crap! Sakura your wrist is purple." gasped Ten-Ten

"I know. This guy held me too tight." I wined.

Hinata and Ten-Ten leaned in closer. I pulled back my sleeve. That brute bruised me. I should report him to the office but something told me otherwise. I wasn't going to make a big scene out of it. I was going to treat it on my own.

"Let me guess. Does this guy have short red hair and weird eyes?" asked Ten-Ten.

I nodded. "His name was Gaara."

Ten-Ten rolled her eyes. "Stay away from him. He's a bad egg."

I poked my wrist. "Now I know better."

The bell rang so I placed my textbook in my bag. I checked my schedule to see what I had next. Ten-Ten peeped at my schedule. "Hey, you have the next class with Hinata. Better follow her instead, I got a different class. At least we have lunch together. I'll see you later!"

Hinata was already out the door. I swiftly tailed her. Guys were trying to stop me but I didn't pay attention to them. Hinata didn't stop until we got to the classroom. This time the teacher was standing up. He passed out the textbooks for his class. He looked lazy. I was going to sit in the back with Hinata but he told us we had assigned seats. I glanced at the board to see me placed next to Uzamkai. I went to my seat. I was on the far left in the center. Hinata was exactly behind me. That's wasn't bad at all.

The bell rang and everybody got in their seats. Mr. Asuma was going to close the door when a loud voice yelled,

"DON'T CLOSE THE DOOR!"

I knew that voice. I only heard it once but I knew it perfectly.

"Hurry up Naruto." said Mr. Asuma.

I shook my head. Please may his last name not be Uzamaki! There are other empty seats in the classroom. Don't let his seat be the one that's next to me.

"Hi everybody!" greeted Naruto. He slung his book bag over his shoulder. He didn't see me. I turned my head and stared out the window. "Hi Sakura!"

I slid down my seat. His last name was Uzamaki. Why me? I heard his footsteps and the chair next to me moved.

"Hey, do you remember me?" asked Naruto.

I nodded. "You're Sasuke's friend."

"Yeah, I'm sorry our last encounter wasn't all that great. Trust me, I'm not a jerk."

I was listening to what he was saying. I heard the words came out of his mouth. I wasn't paying attention. I thought about Sasuke. I didn't see him at all today. Would I have class with him? Did he even try to look for me? Was he concerned about how I got to school?

"Did you see Sasuke yet?"

I looked at him with interest. "No, why do you ask?"

"Well, I think he was kind of expecting to see you." admitted Sasuke. "He kept on looking for something. That something could be you."

I touched my wrist. "Really?"

"Whoa, what happened to your wrist?"

I pulled my sleeve to cover it. "Nothing, it's not important."

Naruto tried to pull the sleeve back but I stopped him. "Did Sasuke do this to you?"

I blushed. "No, it happened here."

"Who man-handled you like that? Boy, I should've been there."

I ran my fingers through my hair. "I don't want you to tell Sasuke."

"I promise I won't tell the bastard anything."

I giggled. "Thanks Naruto."

For the rest of the period the teacher gave us a small introduction to the course. Naruto kept on making jokes. I enjoyed his company. His first impression didn't do him justice. I decided to let this be the real impression I got of him. His presence was easing.

"I have a copy of his schedule. Let me see yours."

I gave him my schedule. "I have French next. It's going to be easy. They gave me French 1. I told them I can do better but they didn't believe me."

"Well, he's going to be there. I'll walk you to that class. Garra better not be there. I'll beat the crap out of his ass."

Hinata coughed. I turned around and so did Naruto. We stared at her. Hinata hid her face in her hands.

"Hey Hinata," whispered Naruto. "I missed seeing you over the summer."

Hinata peeked from her hands. "You did?"

My eyes and heart softened. I knew the sound of her voice. She wanted desperately to believe. I think she did believe. She should believe. She liked him. Hinata had a crush on Naruto.

"Yeah, but we never really talked anyways."

Naruto turned around with a shrug. My jaw almost hit the floor. That was kind of rude. Hinata frowned. She slowly pulled away.

I elbowed Naruto. He screamed but I acted innocent. I looked straight ahead. The bell rang and Naruto got up from the floor.

"Let's bring you to the royal bastard."

He took my bag from me. I tried to find Hinata but she was gone. I guess she didn't want to be late. Naruto and I walked out of the classroom together. My bag was kind of heavy but Naruto seemed to be carrying it with ease.

"You're strong Naruto."

He smiled at me. "Thanks, I work out and play soccer. Sasuke plays soccer too. We're the best team in the state."

I was shocked. "That's impressive."

"Thanks, we practice hard like the real thing."

"Um Naruto?"

"Yes Sakura?"

"What's soccer?"

Naruto's jaw opened and his eyes widened. "You don't know what soccer is? Oh, I forgot. You probably don't know. Soccer is futbol."

I blinked. "Oh, I know futbol. Why do you guys call it soccer?" I was confused.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because futbol is football to us. You know futbol americano or something like that?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I know what you're saying."

"That's what we call football in America or the United States." Naruto scratched his head. "I don't think I explained it right. Ask Sasuke to clear it up."

I touched his arm. "I understand. I appreciate the effort and explanation. It was perfect for a girl like me."

Naruto gave me a one-arm hug. "Aww, you're welcome Sakura. You're so sweet except when you elbowed me."

It was only the first day of school. It took almost an hour for Naruto and I to click. He's like a brother to me now. I could see myself hanging out with him. I feel like I could trust him. He was trustworthy.

He stopped outside a classroom. I took my bag and he patted my head. "Good bye little one and get to class."

I pouted. "I'm not little! You're just tall!"

I went inside the classroom. Everybody was seated except me and staring at me. The room was full but had three seats left. I scurried to the closet seat and sat down. This was worse than my first period class.

"Hey, sweetheart I missed you. Did you miss me?"

I groaned. Why did that guy have to sit here? Why did he have to sit next to me? "Why couldn't you pick another seat?"

Gaara smirked. "You picked this seat. I had my stuff here. I just stepped out of the classroom for a minute. It's my lucky day. I get to sit by you for the whole year."

"No, I'm leaving."

That's when Gaara grabbed the same wrist from this morning. I winced. "Listen here, you're going to be right here next to me."

I gulped. "You're so pushy. Let go of my wrist."

"No," Gaara breathed. "You're too beautiful to let go of."

I blushed. His face was so close to my face. People were squealing and complaining. I didn't move though. I just sat there. I should've moved away. I don't really know why I didn't move away. It was obvious he was trying to seduce me. Plus, the fact that his face kept on moving forward meant that he planned on kissing me.

"Sakura,"

I pushed Gaara and covered my wrist. Gaara fell off his chair. Sasuke was glaring at us. I felt my cheeks getting hot. This was embarrassing. Everybody was watching and laughing.

"Hello Sasuke," I mumbled.

Sasuke leaned forward. "Gaara, stay the fuck away from her."

"And what if I don't asshole?" scowled Gaara.

Sasuke smirked. "You don't even want to know."

Everybody was screaming and hollering. Gaara flipped Sasuke the middle finger. Sasuke just shook his head and walked away with a smug look on his face. People got out their phone and began texting at rapid speeds. I was appalled. What made Sasuke mad? Was he jealous? I wasn't going to let Gaara kiss me. I had a slow reaction time.

"Ok class..."

Sasuke waited for me. He was carrying both of ours bags and our books. We had lunch next. He didn't say anything about Gaara yet. I know he was livid but didn't show it. Probably if we get alone he'll tell me. But for now I'm stuck with silence.

The walk to my locker wasn't that far. When we made it nobody was there. He set my bag on the floor. I opened the locker. I was prepared for the lashing.

"What happened to your wrist?"

I hit myself on the forehead. He wasn't supposed to see that. "I hurt myself."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Oh really? When was this?"

I rolled my eyes. "Today, it happened during school hours."

"Ok, during what period? Was it during bull or shit?"

I closed my locker door. "It was an accident."

He held my wrist gently. "No, this isn't an accident. I can see it was a hand print. Who did this to you?"

I was looking into his onyx eyes. I saw a hint of concern in them. "Gaara did it but don't worry. That's all he did. This boy with long brown hair saved me. His name was Neji."

"I'm going to fucking kill Gaara one day. Yeah, I know Neji. I didn't see him yet."

I was putting the books in my bag when I remembered "Thanks for the ride to school today."

Sasuke pushed strands of hair away from my eyes. "Sorry, I forgot about that. Tomorrow, you'll have to wake up earlier to get a ride from me. Who brought you here?"

"Your mother is awfully nice."

Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair. "That's Mom for you. She probably did it from the bottom of her heart. Another part of her was to maybe to get information from you on anything and everything."

I closed my locker. "She tried to pry information from me. She almost had it too."

Sasuke stepped closer. "You look lovely today." He lifted his chin.

I pushed him. "You were looking for me. I feel so special. People talk about me and point to me. I don't know why. I'm regular."

Sasuke snorted. "With your hair you'll never be regular."

I punched his chest. "You're mean!" I kept on punching his chest. Sasuke smirked and pulled me closer. "No, I don't want to kiss you. You're icky!" I stopped punching him and laughed. Sasuke is icky?

Sasuke pressed me against the locker with his body. "I'm not icky." He pinned my wrists over my head. "You're not regular. I like that." His eyes were closed. His nose trailed my collarbone to my cheek. "I'll treat you with great care. Do you know why? It's because you're precious." He let go of my bruised wrist. He kissed it. He placed his lips next to my ear. "You're precious Sakura."

Ok, I know we're in school. A teacher can walk by any moment. The principal can suspend us for public display of affection. I should have done something.

"Sasuke," I whispered.

I kissed him. He smirked in our kiss. I didn't care. I kissed him fiercely. I don't know what came over me. Was it the way he was holding me? Was the position? No, it was the tone of his voice. His words sounded pure from lies. The words flowed to the tone of his voice. They made me believe. I believed in him.

I stopped the kiss. Sasuke placed his forehead against mine. I closed my eyes. This must be a dream but I know it's not. It feels like one. It sounded like one. Who wouldn't mistake this as a dream?

"Let's go to the cafeteria."

I nodded. Sasuke took my bag from me. The kiss was hot and personal. I know we've kissed before but it never got so...deep. This kiss was deep. It was full of something we didn't have previously. It made things awkward. I couldn't even take a glance of Sasuke. I knew he was looking at me. His stare was burning holes in my skin.

I was walking when my bladder rang. I needed to pee badly. I couldn't hold it. I didn't know where the restrooms were.

I tugged on Sasuke's shirt. "Sasuke,"

"Hn,"

"Do you know where the restrooms are?"

Sasuke paused. "You need to pee?"

"Yes, I need to pee."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

I giggled. "No, I can pee by myself. I'm not a baby or a kid."

"Go straight, make a right and go all the way down. You'll see the signs. I'll wait here."

I began walking ahead fast. "Ok, I'll hurry up."

"No, walk slowly. I like the view in front of me."

I smiled and pointed at him while breaking out into a run. "Pervert!"

I made it to the restroom. Inside there was one girl. I didn't pay much attention to her. I peed and got out to wash my hands. That was when I noticed her. She was pretty. She was blonde with blue eyes. Not like Naruto's eyes, her eyes were baby blue. She was putting on make-up. That's when her eyes focused on me.

"Hey, I know you! I have French with you!"

I did a small wave. "That's nice. I'm glad you took such a beautiful language as an elective."

I was about to go when she held my elbow. "Let's talk Sakura."

"How do you know my name?"

She scoffed. "Sakura, everybody knows your name. You're popular!"

I yanked my elbow. "Why am I popular?"

She rolled her eyes. "You're with Sasuke Uchiha. Plus the scene with Gaara was cool!"

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Who says I'm with Sasuke?"

She flipped her hair. "The school has eyes Sakura. Your little scene with Sasuke by the lockers is halfway known through the school."

I stepped back. "Oh, I didn't know." I felt the handle of the door. "Your name must be Ino."

She clapped. "Yes, that's my name."

I observed the girl. She was pretty. I didn't trust her. Ten-Ten's warning made sense. Her smile was played. It didn't reach her eyes. Her eyes were steely. I didn't know what she wanted from me, but I wouldn't let her have it. That girl screamed trouble.

"It's nice to meet you. I have to go Ino."

Ino frowned. "Don't leave me!"

I gripped the handle. "You can't have it! Whatever you want from me, you can't have it! YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!" I ran out of the restroom. The last thing I saw was a scowl. The true colors came out.

I was running when I saw Sasuke. He was waiting for me. I held him tightly. He patted my head. I felt a tear but quickly wiped it away. Ino wanted something. I looked up at Sasuke.

And I think I know what- no, _who_ it was.

And she can't have it.

I kissed Sasuke with a hint of possessiveness.

Sasuke held my face in his hands. "Sakura?"

I pulled him and placed my face in his chest. "She can't have you, because I have you."

* * *

**Oh, this chapter was so different and longer than what I am used to writing. Anyways, please read and review like always.**

**-Immortal Vows**


	4. Careful

**Here is a new chapter of this story. Since I was nice I decided to post two chapters instead of one. Read and review!**

**-Immortal Vows**

* * *

The first few weeks of school were good. Teachers loved me. I was a good student. Ino tried to talk to me but I ignored her.

Gaara and I were at a standpoint. He flirted with me and I talked with him. We're cool now. To me that bruise on my wrist didn't exist. I considered him as a close friend. Sasuke doesn't like it but I find Gaara is pretty interesting. That's why I didn't mind French anymore.

"You're deep Gaara." I commented.

"I'm not deep." snarled Gaara.

I rolled my eyes. "You're deep. I thought you were a goon with no intelligence. I was wrong. You're complicated. I like that."

Gaara shrugged. "Well, people tend to judge me. I got used to it. I don't care what people think. I do as I please."

"That's nice I guess." I was writing down notes when I felt someone staring. I turned to be faced with Ino. She waved at me. I turned right back around.

"Ouch, I see you're not taken by Ino." joked Gaara. "Maybe she only has that effect on guys. I mean her mouth is wonderful down there."

My eyes almost fell out of their sockets. "Gaara, that was too much info." I leaned closer to Gaara. "Is it true? She did that to you?"

Gaara nodded. "I didn't have to pay. Ino is a...hmm...you can say a classy whore. She doesn't do every guy that's good-looking. She has tastes. I fitted her taste once. Heck, I bet if I tell her to give me head she'll do it without questions."

"Eww, I didn't need to hear that." I shivered. "How is that classy?"

"She doesn't dress like a whore. Take a look at her."

I peeked at her again. "She doesn't dress like a whore."

"Did I mention she does you everywhere? She'll do you in a janitor closet. Trust me, I know the best closet. It's spacious."

I covered my face. Gaara was enjoying me squirm. This topic was so inappropriate. Gaara was laughing his butt off. I slid down my seat. This is humiliating. Of course Gaara wouldn't care. This was a good source of entertainment for him.

"Do we have a problem?" asked the teacher.

"Yes, people here are scared of the term 'give head'." laughed Gaara. He wiggles his eyebrows. "I'm sure you get what I mean. Europeans do everything."

I uncovered my face. "Hey, I take offense to that European comment."

"GARRA GET OUT! I'LL BE CALLING YOUR PARENTS!" screamed the teacher.

Gaara stood up, took his stuff, and left the classroom. I felt bad. It's my partly fault Gaara is in trouble. He shouldn't have said that though. That's what made me stay in my seat.

The bell rang and I got up quickly. I was the first person out of the classroom. When I got out I found Gaara leaning against the wall. He smiled at me.

"Gaara, you shouldn't have said that." I scolded.

Gaara lifted his bag from the floor. "Why? She was nosy. It doesn't matter. My parents act like fucking hippies. They never give a shit."

I shook my head. "She's going to hate you now."

"I don't give a fuck if she liked Me." cursed Garra. He began walking away.

"Wait for me!" I called.

I followed Gaara down the hallway. He went outside through the emergency exit. I gasped as the sound went off. I slipped through the door. Gaara was shocked.

"Did princess just left the school building?" asked Gaara.

"It was going off! I wasn't going to stand there and I was talking to you." I snapped.

Gaara clapped his hands. "Bravo princess- I didn't think you would follow me. You should back inside. I'm skipping this period. I have English."

I bit my lip. "Ok, I'm going to skip too."

Gaara held out his hand. "Then let's get out of here before we get caught."

Gaara and I ran to the student parking lot. He's a bad influence. I had Sasuke during this period. He would question my whereabouts. I know he wouldn't approve of me with Gaara. Something told me not to tell him. Sasuke would blow a casket.

"Gaara, Sasuke going to kill me." I groaned.

Gaara sat on his motorcycle. He had one helmet but he gave it to me. I sat behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I held him tight. I wouldn't want to fall off. Who knows how Gaara rides this thing?

"Tell Sasuke to suck your dick."

"No! I can't tell him that."

Gaara revved the engine. "Is he your boyfriend or something?"

I paused. Is Sasuke my boyfriend? "I guess."

"Well, when that 'guess' turns into a 'yes', you have to tell him. Now you don't have to. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand."

Gaara slapped the top of the helmet. "Hold on tight princess."

I had a feeling that Gaara drove fast. I was scared. He drove fast and made sharp turns. I didn't scream but I was close to it. Plus my bag almost fell off. We stopped driving fast once we met a curve. The scenery was beautiful.

I didn't bother to speak. Gaara probably wouldn't hear me and he needed to concentrate on the road. I would be a distraction.

We pulled up in front of a house. It was quaint. The autumn leaves made the view better. The white picket fence but this house didn't need it.

Gaara parked next to a truck. He got off the motorcycle and took the helmet off of me.

"This place is wonderful." I smiled.

"It's my house." announced Gaara. "My parents are home. This is where I usually skip."

Gaara and I walked up and he opened the door for us. Inside was cozy. I could see a person like myself living here. It wasn't grand or big like Sasuke's house but this place had charm.

"Gaara, is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me and company skipping today."

A petite woman came and kissed me and Gaara on the cheek. She was pretty. She had fiery red hair and brown eyes.

"Gaara, you shouldn't skip. It's your senior year!"

Gaara ignored her and walked passed her. I outstretched my hand. She shook it.

"My name is Sakura." I greeted.

She grinned. "Are you Gaara's girlfriend?" Her eyes shined. She wanted me to say yes. She was hoping for me to say yes.

"No, but we're good friends." Her eyes fell. It hurt to disappoint her. Why did she want me to say yes?

I left her. I went to the open bedroom to find Gaara lying down. He was carefree. He was relaxed. This was Gaara's room. It was his environment. It's time to do a little observing.

"Is that your mom?" I wondered. "She's vibrant." I passed a finger on his shelf. It was full of dusk. "I like her."

The room walls red painted burgundy. The furniture was black like Sasuke's. It was semi-messy though everything seemed to have a spot. Clothes were in the corner of his room. Books and papers were sticking out of the shelf. Shoes were falling out of the small opening in the closet. On his dresser I saw trophies and medals for swimming.

"That's Mom for you. She doesn't even care that you came in the room." Gaara kicked off his shoes. "I get a lot of freedom and trust. They always seem to understand. They see things in my point of view before judging me."

It was the walls that interest me. On the west wall were paintings. The paintings were extraordinary. These were really good. Whoever created them was a gifted artist. Did Gaara paint? I would have to ask him. I never figured him as an artist.

"You're a good swimmer." I sat on the edge of his bed.

Garra had a smug look on his face. "I'm an _awesome _swimmer. Come check me out sometime. They always have the best parties afterward." Garra tapped his forehead. "Of course the parties finish in the morning with me getting high but no big deal."

"You have the life teenage delinquents would want. No wonder you're like this. I don't blame you."

Gaara hit me with a pillow. "I'm not bad. I just have a slight disregard for the rules."

"You have a slight disregard? It's more like a flagrant disregard for the rules." I pointed at him. "You're a rebel."

"I'm unlike Sasuke right?" Gaara placed the pillow under his head. "I hate that guy. Leave me in a room with him alone and I'll probably damage his body for life."

I exhaled. "Why do you hate Sasuke so much? What did he do to you? The animosity between you guys is great. I want to know."

"That guy is a bastard. He has a stick up his ass. We were friends. I respected the dick. It was when he crossed the lines. He insulted my parents and my life. Yeah, I know I'm shitty but no one talks about my parents." growled Gaara. "I fought him. He threatened to sue me. I could've gone to juvie because my parole officer said no more fighting. That bitch almost ruined my life."

I gripped the sheets. "Oh, that's horrible. But why did he insult your family?"

Gaara smiled and cocked an eyebrow. "I laid the girl he wanted. I don't regret it. She was good."

I blushed. "Is everything about sex with you guys?"

"No, not everything but it's important. If you meet a guy who doesn't talk about sex with a girl, he's gay. A guy usually drops innuendos and hints. Even if he doesn't like you, he still says that stuff."

"I know you're not gay." I mumbled.

"No, you should ask Sasuke. He hangs around guys a lot. Who knows what goes down in that locker room?"

I hit his chest. "Stop talking about sex. It shouldn't be such a normal topic."

"What do you want me to do? I'm a guy. Testosterone makes me want to jump every girl I see. My brain makes the wise choices of whose good and who's bad. Talking about sex is a must."

Gaara yanked me so I fell on top of him. I yelped. Gaara didn't touch me or anything. He stared into my eyes. I didn't move. His lips were inches away from mine.

"You're not scared." muttered Gaara. "Why?"

I wasn't scared. Why should I be scared for? It's only Gaara. "You're not that bad Gaara. I don't think you'll hurt me...again."

Gaara smirked. "That wrist must hate me."

I punched him on the chest playfully. "Yes, it still hates you." I got off of Gaara and leaned against the door frame. "We should be heading back to school." I dusted myself off. "We're already in big trouble."

Gaara came over to me. "Yeah, you're going to get killed."

"I know I'm going to get killed." I ran fingers through my hair and bowed my head. "I'll get over it."

When I raised my head, Gaara's lips pressed themselves on mine. I was surprised. I didn't push him away or hit him. He pulled back and touched my face.

"Reina," whispered Gaara.

I leaned my forehead against his. "I'm not Reina."

Gaara stiffened. He swiftly left the room. I hugged myself. The look in his eyes was painful. His eyes were full of sadness when I told him. Who was Reina? Gaara hasn't mentioned her at all. What relationship did they have?

I got my bag and closed the door behind me. Gaara just kissed me. Sasuke will be furious when he finds out. No, Sasuke is not going to be furious. I'm not going to tell him. The kiss was a mistake. Gaara thought I was Reina. It didn't count. The kiss will be a secret.

It's another secret I keep from Sasuke.

"Gaara," I said.

We were at the school. It was lunch time so we decided to sneak in when the bell rang. Of course when we get in the classroom we'll get busted but I convinced him to take it.

"Yes?"

Gaara has been quiet since the accidental kiss. Yeah, it was awkward but he should get over it. It's a bit unnerving for me but I'm not going to let it upset me all day. I don't like being upset.

"Who is Reina?"

Gaara didn't answer me. I know he heard me. I was loud enough.

"Who is Reina?" I repeated.

Gaara still didn't answer me. Now it's time to bring out the big guns.

"Who is Reina?" I grabbed his shoulder. Gaara looked backed.

"Why in the world would you want to know?" Gaara glared at me. This must be a sensitive subject. I should let it go.

"I was mistaken for her. At least I could know who she was."

"No, now leave me alone."

"Tell me who she is!"

Gaara held gripped my arms. It wasn't tight like the one on the first day of school but it did hurt. "She doesn't exist." Gaara released me and walked to his bike. He drove off and I knew he wasn't coming back.

Huh, Reina doesn't exist. What does that mean? Is she an imaginary friend? Did Gaara made her up? Did he say her name because he forgot mine at the moment? Or does she not exist because she is dead? That has to be it. Gaara wouldn't forget my name. I know he calls me princess and sweetheart but I'm positive that he knows my name.

Once I saw kids filling in I did the same thing. I was going to make it to before Ten-Ten spotted me. She made a signal. That's when I looked to find Sasuke and the others coming. I sneaked in and was pulled aside by Ino.

"Sakura, let's talk." said Ino. She pushed me into an open janitor closet. I went inside and she closed the door behind me.

"I know you skipped. Skipping is bad. My dad doesn't play when it comes to skipping."

I gasped. "Your dad is the principal?"

Ino nodded. "If you want to get off scott-free, you'll have to please me. Daddy listens to everything I tell him. Ask Gaara, that's the only reason he isn't expelled."

I frowned. "What do you want?"

"I want one little favor Sakura." Ino smiled. That smile was laced with evil. "Get Gaara and Sasuke to be friends."

I waved my hands. "Oh no, I can't do that. That's impossible. They hate each other." They would kill me for even attempting.

Ino flipped her hair. She took out her cellular phone. "Oh well, I guess I have to call Daddy and tell him I found you. He'll be pleased."

"No, I'll do it!" I held the bridge of my nose. "How much time do I have?"

"I don't know. You have...until three months before graduation." She put her cellular phone away. "If you don't do it, let's say your record is going to mysteriously be full with bad stuff." She combed her hair. "I trust you. You'll get the job done."

I sighed. "Fine, you win Ino. I'll do it."

"Oh no, I don't win Sakura. We both win."

I slipped out of the janitor closet. That was strange. Ino's request was not what I expected. I thought she might have told me to leave Sasuke or set her up with him. I don't get it. What was Ino's true motive? What does she get from Gaara being friends with Sasuke?

I was going to go to my lockers when I bumped into somebody. I almost fell if that person didn't catch me. Sadly, it was the person I didn't want to see.

"Sakura,"

I winced. The tone of his voice said it all. "Hey Sasuke,"

Sasuke glared at me. "Where were you?"

I rocked back and forth on my tippy-toes. "I was exploring."

"Did the adventure include skipping class with Gaara?"

I chuckled. "Yes, he skipped with me."

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest. "What did you guys do?"

I shrugged. "We didn't do much."

"Sakura," growled Sasuke.

"Sasuke," I sang.

"What did you guys do?"

Lie; come up with a quick lie. "We had lunch early by going to a diner."

Sasuke stared at me for a minute. I faked all the easiness and happiness I could. I was about to crack but he uncrossed his arms. I was safe. The secret was safe.

"Fine, don't do it again." warned Sasuke.

I tip-toed and he slightly bent over. "I promise." I pecked him on the lips. "No more skipping for this girl."

I had physical education with Neji and Ten-Ten. Today we were together because it was a running test.

"Sakura, I have something to tell you." admitted Ten-Ten.

"What is it?"

Ten-Ten blushed. It's the first time I've seen her blush. "I'm in lo-"

"Hurry up guys. You're running slow." commented Neji.

I smiled. "I'm going to show you slow."

I sped up, quickly catching up to Neji. When I was close enough I jumped on him. I thought he was going to fall but he caught me and slowed down to a jog.

"I knew you were going to do that." puffed Neji. "I heard you coming."

I hang onto his back. "You're strong. I'm glad I'm taking a ride on your back. My legs are tired."

"Once I hit the curve you're going to have to get off."

I embraced him. "I know. You're awesome Neji." Neji is awesome. He's smart and good-looking. He treats me like his little sister. And he was my savior on the first day of school. I don't know about anyone else but if you hate Neji then you're crazy.

"That's what everybody tells me."

I got off and waited for Ten-Ten. She wasn't far. She was going to tell me something but that's when Neji interrupted. I wonder what it was. Maybe it's embarrassing. That may be the reason why she blushed.

"Hey,"

Ten-Ten ran right passed me. I was shocked and a little hurt. Didn't she know I was waiting for her? What did I do?

"Ten-Ten!"

I ran after her. It didn't take me long so we were running side by side now.

"Ten-Ten, finish what you were saying." I panted.

"It's not important." snapped Ten-Ten.

I blinked. "Who do you love?"

Ten-Ten almost fell flat on her face. I slowed down and she caught up. "What are you talking about?"

"Who do you love? Oh Ten-Ten, you can't love somebody other than Neji. It'll break Neji's heart."

That's when I realized I let the secret slip.

"He loves me?"

I nodded. "You say I told you. He confided in me as a close friend. Do you love him?"

"No, I'm in love with him."

I sighed happily. "That's great."

"I thought he liked you."

This time it was my turn to almost fall.

"No! Where did you get that from?"

"He always jokes with you and you two play around. And you're attractive."

"No-no! I-I'm not trying to-to...uhhh..." I stuttered.

"Sasuke is the guy for you?"

I pressed a hand to my heart. "Yeah, I'm not on the market."

Ten-Ten and I howled with laughter. Luckily we crossed the finish line and passed the test. After the run it made me think. Sasuke and I were dating. That 'guess' did turn into a 'yes'. What is so bad about that? He's the son of my bosses. I'm just a maid. Didn't I learn that that was a big no-no? I sighed.

Today I added a secret and broke a promise.

I was bored. Sasuke stayed after-school to do something. He was my ride home. What was I to do? Go to the library and waste time.

Since I'm from France, I chose to read a book on the history of France. All of the books were excellent but I picked the newest one. I wasn't interested in the whole past. I just was curious what happened in eight years.

I had a book in my hand and flipped to the back. Who were their king and queen? How was their financial situation?

I almost had answers to my question when somebody came from behind and wrapped their arms around my waist. I peeked at the arms. They were pale. It was him.

"Bonjour mon amour. Sommes-nous quitter maintenant?"

Sasuke snatched the book from me. "Oui, nous partons maintenant."

I kissed him on the lips. "I love when you speak French."

"Why?"

I thought about it. "C'est ma langue maternelle. Il me fait me sentir spéciale lorsque vous essayez de moi s'il vous plaît en la parlant."

Sasuke smirked. He sat on a table. "I'm not fluent in French. Translate please."

"It's my native language. It makes me feel special when you try to please me by speaking it." I wiggled in between his legs.

Sasuke kissed me on the collarbone. "You are special. How many times do I have to repeat it?"

I pushed strands of hair from his eyes. "I don't know but not forever."

"Sakura, when are we-"

I felt a pang in my heart. "Sasuke, give me time. I promise we will but give me time. Is that alright? Can I have more time?"

"You can have time. I'm not going to hurt you. You can trust me."

I patted his head lovingly. "I know I can." I wiped a tear. "Let's go home my love."

Am I wrong? Should I give myself to Sasuke? I had sex once. It was when I was sixteen with Kiba. Is it bad that I was protective over my second time? I imagined being with Kiba forever. I didn't foresee the opposite. This time is different. I'm going to be careful.

* * *

**Damn, so much drama. Gaara kissed Sakura. Sakura didn't stop him. What is going on here? Why won't Sakura sleep with Sasuke? Golly, I guess we will have to stick around and find out what's going on. Review!**

**-Immortal Vows**


	5. Love The Way You Lie

**Thanks for everything! Keep on supporting and reading!**

**-Immortal Vows**

* * *

The weekend was here. I love the weekends. On the weekends I do my job earlier and finish earlier than usual. So I was done by ten a.m. That meant the rest of my day belonged to me.

On the weekends I cook breakfast for the Uchihas. Madame and Monsieur Uchiha got their breakfast. Itachi ate and chatted with me. That means that Sasuke is left.

I walked upstairs to wake him up. Auntie was sick so I was the head maid today.

I opened the door to find it dark. I saw Sasuke on his bed. He was under a sheet with only his hair sticking out. I giggled. Sasuke was such a baby.

I poked him. "Sasuke wake up."

Sasuke didn't move. I yanked the sheet off. When I did I covered my eyes. Sasuke was naked.

See, I lied.

He wasn't naked. Sasuke was wearing boxers. It was his...stick that was sticking up.

I hit him. "Sasuke wake up!"

Sasuke blinked. He sat up and blinked again. I crossed my arms over my chest. He rubbed his eyes before gaining full-consciousness.

"Sakura?"

"Yes, it's me."

Sasuke motioned for me to come closer but I didn't move. I wouldn't go near him with his...stick up in the air like that.

"Sakura, come here."

"No,"

"Why?"

I blushed. "...Your stick is awake."

Sasuke glanced down. Then he glanced at me. He had this stupid smug look on his face. I wanted to hit him even more.

"It's the morning. Guys always wake up with it up."

"Oh, I didn't know that."

Sasuke got out of the bed and headed towards me. I grabbed my feather-duster.

"If you come near me, I promise I'll dust you."

Sasuke raised his hands. "I give up. I'll go take a cold shower."

Sasuke walked passed me and went inside the bathroom. I went to his bed and inspected it. I gasped. Semen was on his sheets. What was it doing there? Did someone come over last night?

I quickly gathered the sheets and placed them on the floor. No, I don't think Sasuke would cheat on me. Maybe he did. He could be impacient. He did ask me when we were going to do it. Maybe he decided to do it with somebody else.

I took the sheets and went downstairs to the laundry room. I put the sheets inside, bleach and detergent. I won't say anything about it. I don't have enough evidence but when I or if I ever do I'll talk to him.

"Sakura,"

Ok, that doesn't keep me from worrying. What if he is sleeping with other girls? Would he lie about it? Would he not tell me? I sighed. The same way I didn't tell him about the kiss with Gaara. This must be karma or something other force. This is what I get.

"Are you busy today?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes, I'm really busy." I lied.

"Oh,"

I glared at the wall. I still felt Sasuke's presence in the room. Why wouldn't he leave?  
"Sakura, are you-"

"Why was there semen on your bed?"

Sasuke didn't reply. I spun around and started poking him on the chest.

"Tell me the honest truth,"

"I was horny. I had a wet dream." He kissed my hand. "That dream was because of you. You don't know how much you turn me on."

I blinked. "Oh,"

Sasuke kissed my hand a second time. "Do you want me to show you?"

I pulled my hand. "No thank you."

Sasuke leaned against the machine. "Sakura, my bed is cold. It's open to you. Come and make it warm. I'm sure we'll get it warmed in about thirty minutes." Sasuke sized me up. "No, thirty minutes isn't long enough to do the stuff I want to do with you."

I threw my hands in the air. "Sasuke, let's go do it. Show me all the moves you've got."

Sasuke made a gesture with his fingers. "Let's go."

I chuckled. "I lied babe."

"That was the first time you called me babe."

I nodded. "I saw a lot of lovebirds call each other that. Do you like it?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I'm fine with it."

I began folding the dry laundry. Sasuke came back with the plate I left for him in the kitchen. He also came with a chair. Yeah, their laundry room was big enough to fit a chair. No, maybe a lot more than that.

"Sakura, have you had sex before?"

I froze. Why did that question have to pop up?  
"You have this glow about you. It screams innocent. But when I look at you, I don't feel that virginity factor. And when you talk, you talk like you've been there. So I'm asking a simple question. Have you been there before?"

I turned around. Lie, lie, lie! "I'm not a virgin. I haven't been one over a year."

Sasuke's eyes flashed one emotion for a quick second- jealously. "Hn,"

I bowed my head. "Yeah, I did it back in Germany."

"You've been to Germany?"

"Yeah,"

"Where are you from?"

"France,"

"France?"

I raised my head. "Yeah, I'm from France. I went to Germany to be someone's maid."

Sasuke set his plate down. "Why did you leave Europe?"

I smiled weakly. "I had a little bit of trouble with the last family."

"His family huh?"

I nodded. "Yeah, he was my boyfriend. His mother didn't approve. We didn't really get a chance to be together."

Tears were forming. I turned my face. This isn't fair to Sasuke. He shouldn't see me crying over another guy. I didn't want him to see me crying over Kiba. Plus how does he feel just knowing this. I've never told anyone else about the past. Only Auntie and I know and I pray that he doesn't ask me about Mom. That would be horrible.

"That's hard." commented Sasuke. "That was why you were hesistant to get with me at the beginning. It's the same reason why you won't sleep with me."

Now I was angry. "GOSH! IS SLEEPING WITH ME ALL YOU THINK ABOUT? IS THAT ALL YOU WANT WITH ME? NEWSFLASH SASUKE, I DON'T WANT TO SLEEP WITH YOU! SO STOP BRINGING UP SEX LIKE YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT!"

Once those words came out of my mouth I covered it. The tears came pouring and Sasuke left. I kneeled down and rested my head where he sat. Why did I say that? Why did I have to go and mess everything up?

I wiped my tears and went back to folding the laundry. It's over. Sasuke and I were over. He's going to dump me. Who wouldn't dump a girl who just said that? After all the nice things he did for me, one night shouldn't have been a big deal. I should have been glad but I'm not. I don't want it...yet. I should've added yet.

"Je suis désolé Sasuke. Je suis tellement désolé ." I cried. "I'm sorry Sasuke. I am so sorry."

I made dinner for the Uchihas. The whole time Sasuke would give me a fleeting glance. I was a good maid. I made soup. The Uchihas loved it...well I guess everyone except Sasuke. I made it because Auntie was sick. She'll appreciate it...hopefully.

Everyone left the kitchen after dinner. The only one left was Sasuke. I'm sure he purposefully waited behind to break up with me. I didn't want to hear it so I made myself busy. I walked back and forth. I loaded the dishwasher and fixed the table. He was still there.

"Sakura, we need to talk."

"Yes sir?"

Sasuke glared. "Don't give me that sir crap. Come here right now."

I went to Sasuke. "Yes Sasuke?"

"Sakura, what's wrong with you?"

I shook my head. "You were asking me questions. I was upset. Then you kept on bringing up sex. I exploded with angry words. I didn't mean them." I ran my fingers through my pink hair. "I'm sorry. If you want to break up with me, do it now."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Do you want to break up with me?"

"Do you want to break up?"

"It's your choice. I leave everything up to you."

I closed the distance. My hands gripped his shirt. "No, I don't want to break up."

Sasuke threw his hands in the air. "Then that means you've decided to be stuck with me."

I nodded and smiled. "Yes, I want to be stuck with you." I kissed him. "Sasuke, you're so good to me." I kissed him one more time. "I'm happy that I'm here."

Sasuke went upstairs. I went back to fixing the table. I'm happy everything is alright. I didn't want to lose Sasuke so soon. Things were really getting started.

"Sakura,"

I grinned at the figure behind me. "Hey Itachi."

"I see you're in a good mood. Sasuke charmed you?"

"Yeah, he's the charmer."

Itachi picked up a napkin. "Don't be fooled by Sasuke. He has another side underneath."

I took the napkin from his hands. "What do you mean by that?"

Itachi sneered. "I'm sure you found a present on Sasuke's bed. He has gifts walking in and out in early hours of the morning."

The napkin dropped. "Is that so?"

"Yes, if you don't believe me- go to sleep. If you consider my words- wake up around one in the morning. Sasuke will be out. Go and hide in his closet behind his long coat. You'll see what I'm talking about." suggested Itachi.

I turned away from him. "Ok, thank you for your company. I'll be going into the basement."

Itachi bowed then left the room. I picked up the napkin. Today was a long day and it's going to be a long night.

(-)

I was comfortable in Sasuke's closet. He left around one. I was laying down. Itachi's word got to me. They made sense. You can't blame me.

"Oh Taisuke, you're so funny."

My eyes widened. It was dark but the windows were opened. The moonlight shined on them. It was Sasuke with a girl. This girl was pretty. She was taller than me and had bigger boobs.

"Hn,"

This girl placed her hand on Sasuke's crotch. "Taisuke, I'll treat you nice. I'll get you warm. I'm fun."

Sasuke smirked and took of her shirt.

"Sasuke," I whispered.

Sasuke froze. "Did you say something?"

"I said, 'Taisuke'." repeated the girl.

"Hn,"

After watching the first five minutes I knew it wasn't a dream. I grabbed the coat and a shirt Sasuke had. I threw the coat over me and bit on the shirt to keep me from screaming. This was a nightmare. No, this was reality.

When I woke up Sasuke was gone. I got up and was making my way out of his rooms. That's when I passed Itachi.

"I see,"

I ignored him and headed downstairs. That's when Sasuke opened the front door. I stopped and stared at him. What could I say? What should I say?

"Sasuke, where did you go?" I asked. He better be honest. He has to be honest. Don't lie to me Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked. "I went out for a walk. I don't do it very often." Sasuke closed the door behind him."What are you doing up this late?"

"I came from the bathroom." I lied.

"Hn,"

We both were lying. Maybe did know I was lying, maybe he didn't care. I cared. Lying was wrong. We both were wrong but I know one thing for sure. I loved the way Sasuke lied. His lies were transparent. They were a guilt woven with little truthful facts. He did went out for a walk to get a whore and I don't think he does this often.

I did a small wave. "Goodnight Sasuke. Tell that whore-"

"What?"

I gave him the peace sign. "Peace Sasuke."

I dragged myself to bed. When I made it downstairs Auntie was deep in sleep. I crawled into my bed and curled up in a ball. Life wasn't fair. It was especially unfair to me.

(-)

I woke up to Auntie gazing down at me. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. I sat up and blinked a couple of times.

"I'm sorry I woke up late."

Auntie shook her head. "Yesterday you did everything. Madame Uchiha praised you. I'm proud. So today I let you have a day off."

I scratched my arm. "What am I going to do today?"

Auntie got up. "I don't know. Just be back before ten if you do decide to go out."

"That's it! I'll go out."

Yeah, Sasuke and I could spend the day together...NO! I'm not going out with Sasuke. Today I'm going to be Sakura with no side of Sasuke.

Being Sakura without a side of Sasuke was hard. Sasuke hanged out in the kitchen. He was trying to catch me. Auntie was annoyed. She almost pushed me out of the basement to go to him. The chance I had was when Sasuke went upstairs. I pounced at a phone. Sadly, I had no numbers to call.

"Now what do I do?"

As if life was on my side for once, Sasuke's phone was on the counter. I jumped at it and ran back to the basement with it. I went through his contacts. I stopped on Neji. Maybe he'll have Ten-Ten's number or Hinata's number.

I pressed the send button. I placed the phone to my ear. It was ringing.

"What the fuck do you want Uchiha?"

"Umm, it's Sakura."

There was an awkward silence. "Hello Sakura."

"Hi Neji. Can I have Hinata's number?"

"Hinata is busy."

More awkward silence. "Ok, can I have Ten-Ten's number?"

"Ten is going to be busy tonight."

"Can I have anyone's number?"

"I can give you Pizza Hut's number."

"No," I sighed. Who else can I hang around with? "Neji, can we hang out today?"

"...Sakura are you not talking to Sasuke?"

My hand balled up into a fist. "Yes, something happened."

"I'm sorry but I'm busy tonight. You should talk to Sasuke."

"I don't want to." I whined.

"Sakura, go and make up with Sasuke."

"Neji,"

"Have a wonderful afternoon."

Neji hung up. I went back upstairs to find Sasuke sitting down at the bar eating a tomato. I took a seat next to him.

"Can we go out?" I asked.

Sasuke took a bite out of his tomato. "Qui,"

I twirled his phone in my hand. "Can we go to the beach?"

"Qui,"

"And can we come back for dinner here?" Sasuke was being awfully nice to me.

"Qui,"

"Then go back out to a...store that sells coffee?"

"Qui,"

"Oh and can you stop saying 'qui'?"

Sasuke took another bite. "I'll get ready."

Sasuke threw away the remains for the tomato. He kissed my forehead before leaving. Is everything going to be alright between us?

* * *

**Stay tuned for the never ending drama!**

** -Immortal Vows**


	6. Bonus 1: The Date

**OK, let me be a hundred percent honest with you guys. I wasn't going to explain the date. I felt bad because I skipped over it. So it's going to be a bonus chapter- which means it's going to be short and quick. Plus it's going to be my attempt at comedy.**

**-Immortal Vows

* * *

**

The previous places we went to were awkward and we still didn't go to the beach. I thought about Sasuke cheating on me. I don't know what he was thinking of. Maybe he was thinking about getting into my pants. Ha, that would be funny.

At first we went to Starbucks. Starbucks was nice. The atmosphere was relaxing. Some teenagers at another table were giggling. An old couple was holding hands. That softens my heart. I wish I could grow with somebody. Sasuke stared at me the whole time. I kept on looking out the window. The silence was uncomfortable.

"Sakura," said Sasuke.

I glanced at him. "Sasuke,"

"Is anything wrong? You're pretty quiet tonight. Did I upset you?" Sasuke held my hand.

Lie. Lie. Lie. "No, you didn't upset me." YES! "Sasuke, let's talk." I wiggled in my chair.

"Hn,"

I sip my coffee. "Let's talk about the future."

That caught Sasuke's attention. His eyebrow rose. "What about the future?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. What do you see in the future?"

Sasuke leaned back in his chair. He drank his black coffee. "I see myself as a successful businessman for my father's company or my own company."

I scrunched my nose. "What do you see in a few months?"

"I see me graduating and going off to the university I choose."

I took another sip. That was interesting. My name never came up. "That's great." I sat up in my chair and leaned forward. "You don't see me in your future."

"Sakura,"

"It's alright Sasuke." I crossed my arms over my chest. "I don't know what to do with my life. I'll probably stay with Auntie all my life. I highly doubt that I'll be a maid forever. Maybe I'll be a waitress. Plus, I want to go back to Europe. I want to live in France." I smiled. "I'll visit Kiba too. Maybe stay in Germany for a while. After that who knows- I could get married." I winked.

Sasuke tensed. "Sakura,"

"And I want a family." In my mind I was laughing mischievously. "I have a few names in mind." I coughed. "Actually I have one name in mind now. How does Taisuke sound?"

Sasuke almost spat out his coffee. "Taisuke, where did you get Taisuke from?"

I rolled my eyes. "Do you like it?"

Sasuke gulped his coffee. "Not really, pick another name."

I faked pouted. "It sounds like your name. I like it." I leaned forward. "You should like it. You could get used to hearing it often. Do you hear that name often?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "What do you know?"

I blinked. "What do I know?" I put on my ignorance mask. "Is there something I should know? Is there something you're not telling me?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No, we better go to the beach now." Sasuke took out his wallet to pay.

I touched his arm. "Let's go to the beach at another time. I'm having a good time here with you."

Sasuke paused but then placed his wallet back in his pocket. As the same time I saw a group of girls entering the store. One girl stood out. I've seen this girl before. When she turns her head, I gasped. It's Sasuke's hoe. What was the coincidence that we're in the same Starbucks as her? It was fate! The universe was trying to rope Sasuke! That was awesome.

The girl gazed at me from her seat. Her mouth hung open when she recognized Sasuke. I sank in my seat and drank my coffee. Sasuke was doing something on his phone. He didn't notice her..yet because that girl was on her way over here. I wrinkled my nose. Hoes have no respect for the main chick- it's disgusting. I wonder how Sasuke will react. Was he going to deny knowing her in front of me?

"Hey," said the girl.

Sasuke's eyebrow rose. When he saw who it was he glared. I smacked my lips.

"Hello," I smiled. The girl ignored me. "Honey who is this?"

"A mistake," whispered Sasuke. Sasuke looked at the girl. "What's your name again? No, why are you here? Actually that is also wrong, don't you see with my girlfriend? Show some respect for her. Why the fuck are you here?"

If I was the girl, I would've cried. Sasuke completely disrespected her. Well, maybe he did that because he knew what her intentions were.

"Tai-"

"Get the fuck out of here with that shit. I'm busy." Sasuke waved her off. The girl didn't budge. Sasuke smirked. "And you're still fucking here. You amaze me. You are definitely a mistake."

The girl ran off crying. It was long overdue. I didn't say anything. Sasuke pretended that it didn't happen.

"Are you done with your drink?" questioned Sasuke.

I placed my cup down on the table. "Yeah, I'm ready to go home." I wiped my lips. "Thanks for bringing me out." I observed Sasuke. He was tense. Sasuke did a lot for me. If he did one little mistake, I should forgive him.

I kissed Sasuke on the lips. Sasuke smirked against my lips. He was too conceited.

"I thought you would never kiss me again," admitted Sasuke.

I chuckled. "You're lucky I had good coffee,"

Sasuke shook his head. "I'm lucky to have you."

* * *

**Bleh! Sweet Sasuke is so sneaky. Watch out Sasuke, you're going to get it later! Lol, thanks for reading. Review please! :)**

**-Immortal Vows**


	7. Turn It Off

**Ok, for the past few days FanFiction has been bugging out. It wouldn't let me update my stories. Finally I got the answer. I'm sorry for the hold up. Still read and review. Sakura has been dying to share her story. **

**-Immortal Vows**

* * *

I was a good girl. I didn't skip class. I stayed right where I supposed to be. Sasuke and I were fine. Nothing bad was going on. Well, let me be realistic. Almost everything was out of the normal. Sasuke and I were dating. Sure, we're are dating. I didn't trust him. I've stayed in his closet for the past two weeks to see if he'll bring another girl home. He hasn't. I'm proud of him but it still hurts to know he cheated on me.

Gaara and I were friends. We were close friends. We got over all of the awkwardness of the kiss. We go out together. Sometimes to the park or he shows me a new place I never knew about. The attention was great. Gaara was great.

The weirdest of them all? Gaara and Sasuke were talking. They were on speaking terms. They don't hang out but they don't go for each others throat. It's peaceful. Sasuke doesn't sweat it when I go out with Gaara. So that was what I was doing now. I'm on the back of Gaara's motorcycle. I have my hands wrapped around his waist. I rested my head on his back. This feeling was a feeling I loved. It was easy. The air, the weightless feeling, me holding on tight, and me closing my eyes made it better.

We arrived at the beach. Auntie became a little relaxed with me. She lets me go out with Gaara but not Sasuke. I don't really mind. Sasuke has me all to himself for the rest of the weekend when we're outside.

"Take it off," said Gaara sensually.

I laughed and took off my boyfriend shirt dress and shorts. Gaara's eyes widened. I laughed and punched him. He was funny.

"Stop looking at me," I giggled.

"You're a babe! Well, I already knew that with clothes on. Let's see you with no clothes on. I bet you'll become a goddess."

I pushed him. "Stop obsessing about my body."

"Fine," Gaara took off his shirt.

One word came to my mind.

Hot.

That's it. Gaara was hot. Under his jackets and big shirts, Gaara was hot. His abs were well defined. His trunks were hanging off of his hips. I could see the beginning of his V.

"Sakura, like what you see?" asked Gaara.

I blushed. "Oh, get over yourself."

We went into the water. It was just right. I stayed close to the shore. I didn't know how to swim. Gaara went farther and farther out. He motioned for me to join him but I shook my head. I don't want to die especially by drowning.

"Come here!" yelled Gaara.

I shook my head. "I can't swim!"

"I won't let you drown!"

I hesitated. Would Gaara let me drown? Plus, there's a lifeguard nearby. If my bright pink hair has any purpose, it should attract attention when I'm screaming for help. I should be fine.

It took me a long time to make it halfway. Gaara was taller than me. He knew that so that's why he met me halfway.

"You're short." teased Gaara.

I placed my hands on my hips. "No, you're just tall."

A wave came and almost knocked me over. Gaara held onto my arms. Forget my arms, hold me! I held onto Gaara. Water kept on hitting my face. I didn't like it. I whimpered and placed my face on his abs.

"Sakura, that feels good."

"Pervert,"

"I know. Relax Sakura, you won't die."

I poked his back. "No, I want to get out of here."

Gaara pealed me off of him. I whimpered. And he did something unimaginable. He picked me up.

"Gaara!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. I felt like a baby but at least the water wasn't hitting my face anymore. Gaara began to walk and before I knew it we were back next to our stuff. I sat on the chair that was under our huge umbrella.

Gaara stood next to me. "I'll go swim for a few minutes."

I felt bad watching Gaara go back by himself. We came to enjoy ourselves. I was ruining our time together. I knew Gaara loved water. He loved swimming. He was on the swimming team. This was his time to show me what he loves doing. I was being a jerk by not staying.

"Oh Dieu, veuillez me protéger." I prayed.

I got up and headed for the water. I walked and went into the water. Gaara was pretty far so I walked as far as I could. Pretty soon the water reached my chest. I decided that was enough and waved to Gaara. He didn't see me.

"Gaara!" I waved my hands. I was too busy to notice a wave coming. When the wave hit me I almost died inside. I calmed myself down and tried to put my feet on the sand. When I couldn't feel the bottom I panicked. I tried to go back but then another wave came and pulled me. I couldn't stand up. My neck was gone under the water. My hands were thrashing about.

"Gaara! Help me I'm drowning! Gaara!" I kicked and shouted. A wave came again.

Oh God. This time I was completely under the water. I was drowning. I tried to reach the surface but it seemed so far. I only saw the blurry sun reflected on the water. It was a ball of light. I closed my eyes. Today I would die. Auntie would never see me. Sasuke would never kiss me goodbye. Gaara would never see me. And Mom would never have me. We would never meet again like I promised. I broke my promise. I needed to breathe. When I finally opened my mouth I took in water. I kicked and tried to swim. I opened my mouth again. More water came in. Couldn't my watery death come faster? I was ready to die. My body stopped moving. I was floating. I breathed in more water.

...Goodbye world...

(-)

I coughed up water. The sun was bright. I blinked. I was alive. Or was I dead?

"Sakura," I moved my arms. Sand. I felt sand. Is this how heaven is? Instead of my death I wake up to an alternative ending? And then I go on from there? I keep on living my life? Man, heaven is weird.

"Sakura!" I glanced at him. It was Gaara. I touched his face. His face was wet. His red hair clung to his head.

"Heaven is weird." I whispered.

Gaara leaned in closer."You're not in heaven princess. You're on the beach with me."

I sat up quick. I coughed up more water. My throat was dry. My lungs were screaming and burning. "I'm alive?"

Gaara held me in his arms. "Yes, when I looked for you I didn't see you. That's when I started going crazy. I went underwater and called out your name. I found you. Your bright pink hair caught my eye." Gaara moved a strand of hair behind my ears. "I can't lose you like I lost Reina."

I didn't speak. Gaara's eyes were full of concern. My throat was in agony. I needed cold water. I needed...Mommy. I wanted to cry in her arms. I was scared. Gaara held my face with one hand.

"I almost lost you." He kissed me. Again. I stayed still. He could have this one kiss. He saved my life. He deserved it. If he didn't save me I would've broken my promise to Mom. So what was one kiss to a life? Nothing if you think about it.

"Reina," I didn't say a word. Gaara let me go and patted my head. This time he didn't freak out. Maybe it was because I didn't say anything. "Let's go to my house. I'll take care of you."

"No-no, bring me home. I'll take care of myself."

"Ok,"

I put on my dress and shorts. Gaara gathered our stuff while I bought two bottles of water. The first bottle didn't count. I downed it then coughed it back up. Then I vomited. The second bottle I drank slowly. Gaara held my hand all the way back. We rode to the Uchihas' home directly. Once he stopped I got my stuff and got off the motorcycle. Gaara held my hand. He poked me in the stomach with his free one.

"Do you want me to go inside?"

I shook my head. "No, I'll be fine."

"Sakura, you never explained to me why I always have to pick you and drop you off at the Uchihas."

I nodded. "Yeah, and I'll never explain."

I walked to the door and slipped inside. Sasuke was sitting on the couch. I walked passed him.

"What happened?"

I turned around and paused. "You're the only person I'll ever let take me to the beach."

"Come here,"

I went and sat in his lap. "Are we alone?"

"Yes, your aunt and my mom went somewhere. Dad is coming late and Itachi isn't here."

I clutched his shirt. "Sasuke," I looked into his onyx eyes. "Today made me realize a lot of things. When you have a near-death experience you don't see your life passing before your eyes." I ran my fingers through his hair. "You think about all the things you are about to lose. And...I don't want to lose you."

"Sakura," breathed Sasuke.

Silence followed. I broke down into tears. I admitted it. From the time I spent with Sasuke he slipped into my heart. I couldn't keep it to myself any longer. That experience made me see that life was unpredictable.

"Sakura,"

I kissed him with such passion. I didn't have a declaration of love yet. It's too soon. Let's wait a bit longer. Our moment was ruined when the door opened. I jumped out of Sasuke's arms. Who was it? It was Itachi. He didn't even see me or Sasuke. He dragged himself upstairs and closed the door behind him.

"Sakura, your lips taste a little salty."

"That's because I went to the beach and almost drowned."

"Oh,"

(-)

The next day Gaara offered to go out with me. I politely turned down his offer. He sounded shocked but he didn't let me know. He hung up quickly. I couldn't go because the gang was going out to a carnival. Sasuke and I were going in separate cars. It was pretty warm outside. I didn't wear a sweater. I wore skinny jeans, sandals, and a plaid shirt. Sasuke was upstairs when I left. Naruto was the driver. It would be him and me the whole way there. I hope he doesn't ask any questions.

"Sakura, you look hot." smiled Naruto.

I winced. Hot. That was what I thought of Gaara yesterday. "Thank you Naruto."

"Sakura, what's bothering you?"

I faked a grin. "Nothing, what could be wrong when I'm with a guy as great as Sasuke?"

"Everything, that guy was an asshole."

You're partially right Naruto. "No, he's great."

Naruto should be an interrogator or maybe I need to get stronger mentally. He interrogated me for about five mintues but it felt like it was an hour. So I cracked. I cracked under his pressure.

"Sasuke's been sleeping with other girls and Gaara kissed me." I blurted. Naruto didn't say anything. I took that silence as bad. This was bad. I should've shut my mouth but...I don't think Naruto would blab. I kind of trusted Naruto. I had to tell somebody. It was killing me inside.

"Shit..."

I was going to cry. "Was that all you can say?"

"How many times did Gaara kiss you?"

"Two times,"

"Double shit, when did you found out Sasuke had hoes?"

"I don't know. It wasn't far though."

"How did you found out?" I blinked. The tears were forming. "Itachi suggested that I spied on Sasuke after midnight. I did and saw the girl..."

"Fuck,"

We parked. I was about to cry. Naruto tried to soothe me. He succeeded. I couldn't cry. I had to fake happiness or at least gain happiness. This was an outing. I should be jovial.

"Sakura, I'm sorry." whispered Naruto.

I shook my head and wiped my tears. "It's alright. I'll be fine Naruto."

I hugged him. "Naruto, please don't tell anybody." Naruto squeezed me. "It was a mistake. It's all my fault."

"No, Sakura it's not your fault."

"IT IS! IT IS ALL MY FAULT!" I was shaking. I was uncontrollable. I didn't think I would make it. I wouldn't be able to have fun or pretend to be fine. It's impossible. "Naruto, I don't what to do."

"Sakura, I'll bring you home."

"No, I'll go. I'll get over it." I sat there. My arms were wrapped around Naruto. I needed a few minutes to compose myself. The guys couldn't see me like this. Naruto probably thought I looked horrible. I felt horrible. What should I do? "I wished I could fix everything." I wish I had Mom. Yeah, Naruto was pretty comforting but he's wasn't Mom.

"Come on, I'll bring you to the restroom where you can wash your face."

(-)

I was in the restroom of a bar. I couldn't believe a bar was open so early in the day. I washed my face two times. I was emotionally drained. I should be in my bed hugging my pillow. That would've been better than walking dead on my feet. In the bar it wasn't full of smoke but it had enough to make me cough. People were staring at me. I avoided their eyes. I wasn't up for anything they were offering.

"Hey Sakura! Come meet my friend!" yelled Naruto.

I slipped through the crowd and found Naruto chatting with a guy. He was a little bit taller than Naruto. He had ink black hair with pale white skin. He was skinny but had some muscles. He was a good looking guy.

"My name is Sakura." I greeted.

The guy smiled. "You have such a cute french accent. You're adorable. My name is Sai."

"Hey Sakura, I'm going to call somebody. Don't move."

I nodded. Sai lead me to the bar where I took a seat on a stool. Sai ordered a drink. It was girly-looking. He sipped the drink and sat next to me.

"I can see that you're stressed. Nothing better but to talk to a stranger." Sai smirked. "So what's it going to be? Releasing your stress or unleashing it out on a stranger who give you permission to do so?"

"Leave me alone," I groaned. I covered my face with my hands. I was breathing heavily. All of that ceased when I felt a hand on my breast. My left hand rested on what should be my right breast but it didn't. It was another hand. That hand squeezed my breast and rubbed his thumb. Another hand landed...on my lower private part. It was trying to get inside my pants.

"Don't touch me freak!" I screamed. "Ne me touche pas freak!" I lost my balance and fell on the floor.

People began to laugh at me. When I got up people were pushing and grabbing me. It reminded me of my time at the beach. It was the same motion. Push and pull. I wasn't screaming. I didn't know what I was doing. All I know was that weird sounds were coming from my mouth. I began to fight back. I shoved them and made my way back to the restroom.

I went into a stall and cried my eyes out. "Pourquoi est la vie difficile pour moi en Amérique?" I slammed my fists on the wall of the stall. "Il n'est pas juste. Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter cela?"

"Hey, I don't understand that language. Switch to the English channel." I stopped crying. Who was that person? "I may not know you but you can talk to me. I'll lie to you about how irresponsible you are or some shit like that."

I breathed. "Really?"

"The only thing I won't do is punch you."

I hesitated then opened the stall. I was face to face with one of the most beautiful girls I've seen in my life so far. Her hair was jet black and long. Her eyes were the deepest blue I've ever seen in people. They were bright. She had the body of a model. She was gorgeous. Her skin had no imperfections.

"My name is Tiffany." smiled Tiffany.

I shook her hand. "My name is Sakura."

"You have a French accent. I have a British accent. That's cool! Go Europeans!" cheered Tiffany.

I laughed softly. "Europeans are the best."

Tiffany sat on the restroom counter. "Let me hear the story."

I talked a river. I spoke from the soul. Tiffany was a great listener. She was understanding. In the end she hugged me. She did me a big favor. She fixed me up with make-up. I've never wore make-up before. Neither has Auntie.

"Sakura, you're a good person." said Tiffany. "We should hang out. I see you all the time in school."

"You do?" Tiffany goes to our school? Was it really me or was she mistakened? Tiffany chuckled. "I'm a junior."

Oh, that explains it. "Yeah, we should get together sometime."

After talking with Tiffany for a while, I figured she was a good person. She was quite a character. She made me laugh with her wild imagination. I needed a good laugh. These past two days have been stressful. I'm grateful for this. I'm grateful for meeting another good person.

"Sakura! Are you in there?"

"Naruto! I'm in here!" I screamed. I turned back and hugged Tiffany again. "Thank you for listening. I have to go now. I'll see you sometime."

Tiffany patted my back. "You're beautiful and strong Sakura. You have a good heart. Things might not be great now, but just wait. I think the world has something wonderful in store for you."

I closed my eyes. "I hope so, I hope you're right Tiffany."

(-)

Naruto and I made it to the carnival. We were late by like an hour. As soon as I got out the car, I saw Sasuke holding a huge green monkey. After shedding all those tears, I felt better. I ran to Sasuke and he embraced me. He gave me the monkey and I kissed him.

"Complications along the way?" wondered Sasuke.

I grinned and held his hand. "Not anymore,"

Sasuke kissed my nose. "Good, let's have a good day today."

I squeezed his hand. "No, let's try to have a good day everyday."

* * *

**YAY! This is the longest chapter I've ever done. Everything is all good with our favorite couple. I think I might keep it like this for a little while before I start up the drama again. Review this chapter!**

**-Immortal Vows**

**(-)**

**Oh Dieu, veuillez me protéger- Oh God, please protect me.**

**Pourquoi est la vie difficile pour moi en Amérique- Why is life difficult for me in America?**

**Il n'est pas juste. Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter cela- It is not fair. What did I do to deserve this?  
**


End file.
